Back home again
by narnias no.1fan
Summary: Life seemed to be becoming good after the upsetting of never going back to Narnia! After visiting the professor the trip back takes an unexpected and tragic turn. Not very good at summarys but still please read :) one-shot


Back home again!

Lucy Pevensie was happy to have seen the professor after so long she was now thirteen and she hadn't seen him in five years. She was on the train back home with her mother, father, Eustace, his friend Jill, the Professor himself and his old friend Polly. Peter and Edmund were to meet them at the station. Susan had forgotten Narnia their home their life all she said when they tried to talk about it was "oh how cute you remember our game when we were young" and Lucy, Peter and Edmund were getting sick of it no matter how much they tried to tell her it was real she would not listen. Lucy, Eustace and Jill sat in the same train car while her parents and the professor and Polly were in the car next to them. Lucy sat next to the window and stared out watching the trees go by. Suddenly the station came into view not far away as they sped down the tracks, Eustace came and sat beside her "um ain't we going a bit fast?" Jill came over and sat opposite them "why I do believe your right Scrubb" she said Lucy sat next to Jill and Eustace sat next to her "do you think we'll stop in time?" Lucy asked getting a bit worried neither Jill nor Eustace answered. Then they came around the bend...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter and Edmund Pevensie stood on the platform waiting for the train with their parents, sister, cousin and friends to arrive. They had waited a while and in that while Peter had begun to think about Susan what she said, how she acted when they mentioned Narnia troubled him. Sometimes Lucy and Edmund spoke with him about it but it only made them more troubled and upset. They suddenly heard a horn beep not far off from the station "I can't wait to see Lucy and everyone" Edmund said excitedly "me neither" Peter chuckled. The train was so close now they could hear the tracks clicking as the train sped over the tracks. Peter looked down the tracks and spotted the front of the train "it's going too fast" Edmund whispered in horror Peter looked on in horror as the train sped really fast round the bend towards them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy looked out of the window as they came around the bend towards the platform

'BANG'

the impact was so quick that they didn't feel themselves being thrown forwards into the seat opposite then thrown backwards by the force of the seat coming forwards by the impact. They finally found themselves on the floor trapped and barely alive. Jill, Lucy and Eustace lay next to each other on the floor all they're legs trapped under the seat "we're trapped" Jill whispered "what now?" Lucy questioned even though she knew the answer no one answered no one spoke. Jill was bleeding from a huge gash on her head and she was losing blood very quickly "guys I'm sorry" she managed to choke out as she grew paler by the minute "why?" Eustace asked "there is no need to be sorry Jill" he took her hand and Lucy's as they waited to die. People screamed at the front of the train as fires broke out and every minute the screams got closer and closer. Jill Pole took her last deep breath as her friends looked at her sadly and she closed her eyes one last time and she was dead. Eustace and Lucy cried silently for their lost friend there were no words to describe their pain. The screams now sounded as if they were in the next car but Lucy nor Eustace said anything for they were to die soon enough. The fire suddenly shot up the narrow corridor towards them into their car the fire caught on the seats and onto the clothes of Eustace, Lucy and Jill. The fire burned them slowly until their bodies could take no more and they slowly died taking their last breathes and closing their eyes for the last time. Then they were dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter and Edmund watched the train come towards the platform unable to do anything to stop it.

'BANG'

the impact was quick but also lasted for ages, Peter felt something hit him as did Edmund and they were both thrown couldn't move there was rubble everywhere it trapped their legs and arms. Peter knew he wouldn't last long he could hear cries for help but most people were injured or dead. He could feel his leg was broken and he felt blood trickling down his cheek. Edmund also had a gash on his head but the blood was hardly visible in his dark hair, his arm was at an odd angle "Peter?" he whispered "yeah?" cam the reply "I'm sorry" said Edmund "what for?" Peter asked "everything" Edmund replied "don't be" Peter said gently. Peter felt sorry for his brother he shouldn't be saying sorry it wasn't his fault, his brother suddenly took one deep breath then nothing "Edmund?" Peter whispered "Ed?" he started screaming as loud as he could until he was out of breath with then one last breath he closed his eyes. He was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aslan opened his door for them "Further up and Further in" came the shouts from the creatures. Up the steps they went and further in they went until they came to giant golden gates. They opened on approach as Peter, Edmund and Lucy firstly went through the gates to Aslan's country "welcome home children" Aslan greeted.

THE END!

**Author's note: **Hope you like this. Some people like to read what happens at the time of the crash to see what other people's opinions on it are. Please read and review or pm me. Please make me happy :)


End file.
